plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chard Guard
|flavor text = You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. }} Chard Guard is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It will be unlocked in Frostbite Caves - Day 11. It can hurl zombies three tiles back, three times. Afterwards, it becomes a defensive plant which stops zombies. It has 3/8 of a Wall-nut's health, equivalent to 30 bites. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Chard Guards are defensive blockers that can hurl zombies backwards. Special: hurls zombies back (x3) You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. Plant Food upgrade When Chard Guard is given Plant Food, it regains all its leaves back and hurls every zombie in its upper space, lower space, and 3x2 area in front of it. Strategies The player should use Chard Guards only when swamped with zombies. It is suggested to keep a Pepper-pult or Torchwood nearby as Hunter Zombies will likely be part of the zombie hoard. Gallery Chard Guard almanac.png|Almanac Entry. Chard GaurdUnlocked.png|Chard Guard Unlocked. Chard Guard seed packet.png|Seed Packet. imitater chard.png|Imitater Chard Guard Seed Packet. 16.JPG|A Chard Guard is about to hurl a zombie. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.18.59 PM.png|Chard Guard first degrade. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.18.44 PM.png|Chard Guard second degrade. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.21.24 PM.png|Chard Guard with no leaves. ChardGuardPlantFood.png|Chard Guard fed with Plant Food. Screenshot_2015-01-08-22-39-11.jpg|Chard Guard on the map. ChardGuardWater.PNG|Chard Guard being watered in the Zen Garden. Trivia *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant after the first time hurling. **If the player plants on a Chard Guard which has just finished hurling, it will appear with only two leaves. *This, Infi-nut, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *World Wrestling Foliage is either a pun on World Wrestling Federation or World Wide Fund for Nature. *The achievement Knock 'Em Dead! makes reference to its Almanac Entry. **Furthermore, Crazy Dave also mentions the achievement on Frostbite Caves - Day 10. *Blover can blow all hurled zombies away and off the lawn. * It is the only defensive plant that doesn't have degrade levels. ** However, it loses its leafs after hurling zombies. It is independent from its health, though. * Similarly to Tall-nut, it can also block flying zombies such as the Jetpack Zombie. ** However, it can still hurl them back. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Defensive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants